1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner or end position indicating apparatus for a vehicle, by which a virtual image of a marker is formed at a position corresponding to the corner or end position of a vehicle body, thereby enabling a driver sitting in a passenger compartment room of the vehicle to easily perceive or grasp the position of the corner or end position of the vehicle body and thus increasing the visibility of the portions difficult to see.
2. Prior Art
Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. HEI 3-109925/1991 shows one conventional corner or end position indicating apparatus, wherein a plurality of marker point indicators are disposed and an optical display means displays these indicators.
However, this conventional indicating apparatus utilizes a lens in its optical system to enlarge the images of the marker point indicators. Therefore, the farther the image is formed from a driver's eye the larger and brighter the image is displayed. Thus, it provides a reversed scenographic view in which the far-and-near relation of images is opposite to that of a normal view seen by the driver.